


Deals and Hustles

by Treerat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, deal making, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Bonnie Hopps is in the "power"" of one fox by the name of Nick Wilde.





	1. Deals and Hustles

**Author's Note:**

> While I've seen more than a few art pieces depicting Nick getting intimate with Judy's mother, Bonnie, I have yet to see any story stuff of them.
> 
> Someone challenged me to do a story of a 1000 words or less and I decide to do it on these two. I'm not sure about other story stuff to add to this but do have general idea of a story addition to this about how Bonnie got herself into this situation at the very least. Just need to get on with it.
> 
> For now, read and, hopefully, enjoy.

With his back against the doorframe and arms folded across his chest, the red fox tod watched as a rabbit doe groomed her body fur. Her movements were smooth, almost flowing, as she looked into the almost square mirror atop the vanity she was seated in front of.

“So many kits and she’s still a beauty in her own right,” Nick thought.

Though she did not see him, Bonnie was more than aware that that fox was there, his eyes never leaving her. One side of her felt nervous at the attention, a contrary side was thrilled by it. The first wasn’t all that new, few prey types ever felt completely comfortable in the presence of a member of a predator species. The second part was a much more recent happenstance and, was in part, due to the same reason as the first; the thrill of knowing she was in the presence of danger. That she was, with one exception, fully nude, added to her feeling of vulnerability…and accentuated the thrill.

“His kind hunted, killed, and devoured my unevolved ancestors so long ago,” the lapine woman thought. “And our…my flight instinct in his, and others, presence is still there to this day.”

A memory flowed into her mind and she trembled as it reminded her as to why she, a 42 year old bunny fem who had a husband and good sized family, found herself in the presence of this fox rather than in her home at Bunnyburrow.  


“All of my own foolish doing!” Bonnie self-admonished.

Her free hand sought out the only thing she wore, a leather slave collar.

“If I hadn’t made that deal…”

She yeeped as arms slipped around her and held her so that her back was pressed against a hard muscled white furred front.

“Dammit! Why is he always able to do that?!”

Nick soft chuckled at the words he just barely heard the diminutive bunny fem murmur.

“Because I’m a crafty, sneaky fox!” he told her.

Tipping his head forward, Nick took one of Bonnie’s ears gently in his jaws and leisurely nibbled on it. He could not miss the shiver that ran through the middle-aged woman’s body. Canting his eyes upward to the vanity mirror, he saw her eyes lid almost completely shut and that the expression on her face was that of someone feeling soft desire…and wanting more.

“So like Judy! Wonder if Bonnie’s other daughters are the same.”

Nick moved his hands to where he took a nipple, on each of her rows of four, between his thumb and forefinger then began rolling them slightly back and forth.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Bonnie hum-moaned.

“Yes, my bunny slave, let’s see if we can tune in ZNN-FM,” he said.

As he went on twisting and tweaking those milk nubbins her moans lengthened and grew in volume. Barely three minutes of this and the older doe went stiff and squealed as she climaxed. A few seconds passed and then Bonnie relaxed and, her body supported by Nick’s, she huffed and puffed as she recovered from the bit of sensual delight that had fired through her. The rabbit fem was keenly aware that her Master had shifted his hands to a different pair of nipples on her torso and were ever so gently working them. She remembered the last time, about a month before, when she had come to Zootopia on the premise of visiting her daughter, Judy, which she had done. Nick bound her to a rabbit sized straight back chair and then set that chair on top of a table so that she was at a height to give him easy access to her while he stood. The fox, then, spent a seeming eternity toying with all eight of her nipples, bringing her oh so close to orgasm then stopping to let those sensual feelings fade mostly away and then resume his actions. It wasn’t long before this became torment for her, then it elevated to torture. She remembered moving her body about in attempts to gain those last bits of sensation to put her over the top; it was to no avail. Bonnie plead, then begged him to give her release, he did not. As his torment of her progressed she found herself loudly cursing him with all the experience of her long farm life had taught her. Then, she was reduced to weeping, then screaming in utter frustration. When, at long, long last Nick granted her wish the resulting orgasm was so intense that it actually hurt! After the lightening had quit flashing in her eyes, and the rest of her body, Bonnie found herself looking into her Master’s green eyes.

“You up to another round?” she heard him ask.

She shook her head.

“Too bad, seeing as slaves don’t get a choice in these things,” he said.

Inner ears turning bright red due to the powerful blush washing through her, she relived the rest of that day. Over another few hours, Nick P. Wilde proceeded to thoroughly reduce one Bonnie Hopps to a quivering “melted” mass of unthinking sensation as he “played” her body like a musical instrument that he knew very well! She lost consciousness when the third long denied orgasm claimed her exhausted body.

“Is he going to do it again?!” she thought as he slowly “worked” her nipples. “I’m not sure I can survive if he does!”

Drooping eyes flew open and Bonnie yeeped in surprise as strong arms swept her up into them. Looking up, the doe saw the mischievous expression on her Owner’s face as he looked to her.

“Now that my bunny toy is warmed up it’s time to feed her my ‘carrot’,” he said as he carried her off to his bedroom.


	2. Concerns, Negotiations, Deal; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy takes some leave and goes home to Bunnyburrow bringing Nick with her.
> 
> Bonnie watches the pair and becomes more and more concerned about things.

Without turning her head, Bonnie Hopps canted her eyes off to one side to, secretly, bring her daughter, Judy, into view. The gray furred doe sat on one of several couches scattered about in one of their home burrow’s great rooms. Next to her, right up against one of Judy’s sides, sat a male who, even sitting, was a full head taller than Judy. While russet and white were uncommon fur colors in rabbits there were those, bucks and does, that possessed them. Had the male in question been one such buck Bonnie would not be feeling any ways near the apprehension that she was.

“Frith and Gaia, my daughter is falling for a fox!” the middle-aged mother thought.

Judith Laverne Hopps was the most notable ‘mutant’ of her family. Though born and raised in a farming family and steeped in the ways of agriculture she had, at the tender age of nine, let it be known that she wanted to do something other than farming. When Judy settled on the idea of working on a police force in, of all places, the massive city of Zootopia, Bonnie and her mate, Stu, did their best to dissuade her of the idea, all to no avail. After acquiring her degree in criminology at college, Judy went straight into the ZPA, first rabbit to do so. Though not wishing anything bad on their wayward daughter, both parents had hoped the nine months of grueling training would be too tough and Judy would either washout or quit. That didn’t happen, and they, with some two dozen kits of varying ages, ended up attending Judith’s graduation ceremony where she had not only made it through the academy, she came out top of her class. While proud that she had done so well, this did not do anything to calm Bonnie and Stu’s trepidations. That their daughter was assigned to Precinct One, set in the middle of everything, only increased their apprehensions. Days later, those concerns were calmed quite a bit when they found out Judy was assigned to meter maid duty, something they considered the safest job in the police force. That calm shattered when the news came out that she had been instrumental in the breaking of a major missing mammal case that also led to the arrest of Zootopia’s mayor, Lionhart. Then, seemingly at the top of her ‘game’, Judy resigned and returned home. While delighted to have her back in the family fold, Stu and Bonnie saw that she was not the same person they had known before; she was morose, sad, at times even listless. In time, they found out that Judy regarded herself as a failure, that something she had done resulted in creating far more problems in Zootopia than before. Then, enter Gideon Gray, a somewhat rotund red fox who had been quite the bully in Judy’s younger days (three thin silver stripes on her left cheek ruff bore testament to a claw swipe he gave her when she was nine). He came by one of the myriad of produce stands ran by the Hopps family and the two old adversaries patched up their past differences then and there. After that, some comments on a particular insect repelling plant set Judy off on a seemingly crazy rant whereupon she grabbed one of the family trucks and practically rocketed back to Zootopia in it. A few days later a bewildering series of events involving Judy and someone named Nick Wilde resulted in revealing that the new mayor of Zootopia, a domestic sheep ewe named Bellwether, was behind preds going savage. Knowing the biomaterial being used to do that resulted in an antidote to cure those afflicted by it. That Judy sustained a leg injury in the process sent the parents’ stress levels way up (those levels would have been into deep interstellar space if they’d known all of the daredevil risks Judy had taken before hand!). Judy recovered nicely and was reinstated in the ZPD at her original precinct. Her civilian partner went into the ZPA and, like her, came out at top of his class, first vulpine on ZPD’s official payroll. That he was coupled up with Judy stirred up trepidation within Stu and Bonnie. In spite of their being business partners with Gideon Gray, they still have reservations, and some lingering bias’s, towards non-Bunnyburrow foxes (as well as other preds). Over the next several months the pair got into a couple of other high risk situations that were splattered all over the news services (one being a high speed chase that went on for nearly 11 minutes with a news chopper following them almost from the start). Then, the day came when Judy messaged her family that she was coming home for a couple of weeks of vacation…and that her russet furred partner would be coming with her. A very large portion of the Hopps clan awaited them on the train platform when the express run from Zootopia arrived. When the doors slid open Judy swung forward on her set of crutches. The fox beside her kept pace and Bonnie noted that he kept an attentive eye on her. Judy made the necessary introductions and then they all headed for home. Once there, Judy settled onto one of the great room’s couches with Nick seating himself close, very close, beside her.

“Routine traffic ticketing stop and a ferret on a motorcycle got too close and clipped me going by,” Judy explained as she waved to her crutches. “Nothing broken but got a lot of deep bruising that needs time to heal.”

Judy looked to Nick.

“Would have been worse if Nick hadn’t been between me and the car to keep me from slamming into it,” she added.

As various family members expressed sympathy and concern about Judy’s injuries, and some thanks to Nick for being there for her, Bonnie watched the interactions between vulpine and her daughter. While not well versed in vulpine culture she could hardly miss the fox’s posture as he sat, now, almost hip to hip, with Judy; a posture that ‘said’ he was in protective mode with his bunny partner. On the surface, that was understandable. From Judy’s phone calls, and occasional letter, it came out the two of them worked paw in glove close together.

“Our…’connection’ is almost empathic,” Judy said. “Things are at the point…”

“…that we need very little verbal communication during work these days,” finished Nick.

The couple turned their heads to look at one another, exchanging looks that were both amused and oddly knowing at the same time. Bonnie saw more in it; having already dealt with a number of romances involving her kits, Bonnie was well versed in the signs that signaled how serious a relationship was. And in the nonverbal interactions between vulpine and her daughter she saw signs that raised warning flags in her mind. As the day progressed more of those ‘flags’ appeared and by the time they went to bed some alarm bells added themselves to the mix. By early noon of the next day Bonnie concluded that Judy had well and goodly fallen for Nick. Though her daughter playfully denied any such thing, her body language and certain tones of voice said otherwise. In her teen years Bonnie had raised her share of eyebrows dating a mink, more than a little biting by him involved, and a badger, hard pounding with the weight and muscle to make itself really felt. But they were trysts, youthful experiments to see what it was like and then moving on.

“This is more than a tryst, more than ‘friends with benefits,” she thought.

To her mind, Bonnie had to do something to, in her eyes and mind, keep Judy from wrecking her life irrevocably.

Later in the day:

Electronic tablet in paw, Nick sat on the west front porch of the burrow home watching the slowly descending sun going down behind the horizon. Though his ears picked up the sound of the approaching footpaws he chose not to show that he heard them.

“Mr. Wilde,” Judy’s mother said.

“Keep that up and I’ll have to continue to refer to you as Mrs. Hopps,” he said in a mildly humorous tone of voice.

“Very well, Nick, then.”

“Yes?”

“Would you come with me. I’d like to speak to you privately,” Bonnie said.

“Mmmmm, as you wish,” Nick said and got up.

He followed the diminutive, to him, doe off the porch and across a good length of yard to a small cabin. He had to duck down some to enter and he found that the ceiling was just a couple of inches above his ear tips when he stood upright again. His nose picked up the scent of hot tea brewing.

“Please, be seated,” Bonnie said. “I’ll be back with the tea in a moment.”

When she returned, Bonnie saw the tod sitting in the one chair just big enough to hold him comfortably. She passed the one mug of steaming tea over to the fox then sat down herself. Both mammals gazed at one another as they took a couple of silent sips from their respective drinks. Something ever so faint tried to make itself known to her and the motherly doe mentally slapped it away. She had a very important thing to do and wanted no distraction.  
“Nick, Judy has told me of your hustling days,” she began.

“I don’t doubt that she has,” the tod said with an amused smirk.

“She has, also, told me that should you make a deal you adhere to it no matter what.”

“Yes, it’s…bad for business if one gets a rep for welshing or otherwise ‘changing’ a deal without the agreement of the other party. A lot of times it takes only a couple of times of that happening and few if any mammals want to deal with you anymore,” Nick explained.

Bonnie weighed his words for several heartbeats.

“Forgive my formality but; Mr. Wilde, I have a deal I wish to propose to you.”


	3. "Concerns, Negotiations, Deal; Part 2, Pay the Cost"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt and the cost.

The middle aged rabbit doe swiveled her head this way and that to see if there was anyone about in the clearing she looked over. Normally, at the same time, she would be using her large ears to listen for anyone, but the thunder of her racing heart and her ragged breathing blotted out any chance of her hearing anything beyond a few feet.

"Where is he! With his fur coloring he should stand out in all of this green!" she thought.

The area of back country she could see was a mix of light woods spotted with clearings with the occasional low hill here and there. It was late spring and the green of all of the leaves and plants was nearly eye aching in its bounty. She looked at the watch on her wrist.

“Another three hours and seventeen minutes to go,” she thought as she began to get her breath back. “One more sprint and I should have enough distance to wait out the rest of the time.”

A few minutes later, the rabbit fem took off in another run, heading for the broad stream now in her sight. Once there, she rested for a few minutes then waded into the water until it was up to the midpoint on her thighs. From there, she moved over 200 yards downstream and exited out on the far bank. Not waiting to dry, Bonnie walked briskly away from the stream.

Another look at her watch; 47 minutes to go. Bonnie lay belly down in a depression in the ground. She had lined the bottom with a layer of leaves, then pulled some branches of brush over her in order to hide herself from view. That those branches gave off a sizeable amount of fragrance was good as it would help cover her scent from her hunter. Thing was, that aroma filled her own nose and it was making her drowsy. 

Something tapped on the back of her left shoulder. Bonnie looked back to see a grinning Nick crouched down next to her. With a hard kick of her powerful legs, the bunny fairly launched herself out of the depression. The fox had anticipated that and had his arms around her before she got a couple of feet. She kicked and struggled mightily, trying to break loose, all to no avail. The next thing she knew, Nick had her on her back on the ground, her wrists pinned down above her head, and him sitting on her thighs.

“You lose,” he said, with a smirk. “Now, pay the price.”

“I’ll deny everything! It will be your word against mine!” Bonnie declared.

The smirk on the fox’s face did not change one whit. His one paw still pinning her wrists to the ground, he moved the other to one shirt pocket, broke the Velcro loose, and then extracted his smartphone. After a few thumb taps on the screen, he turned it around so Bonnie could see what was on it. What she saw was herself and Nick in the livingroom of the cabin where she…

 

“My offer is this. We have a contest, a hunt. You hunting, me dodging you,” she said.

“To what end?” Nick asked.

“Should I win, you will have no further…romantic involvement with Judy, period. I do not expect you to break off the professional relationship between yourselves, though I would prefer that,” Bonnie said.

The fox didn’t answer right away.

“Presuming that I remotely agree to this, what do I get should I win. Considering what I may lose I demand something more than just the continuation of our…budding relationship,” Nick said. “It would have to be something of…great personal value to you.”

There were several seconds of silence.

“I offer myself,” she answered, at last.

“In what capacity? Remember, the price you are asking of me is high, VERY high!” he stated, coolly.

“I offer myself as your property,” she said. “To do with, to use…even…abuse as you wish.”

Nick raises an eyebrow.

“For how long?”

“For as long as you wish,” Bonnie replies.

That eyebrow goes a bit higher.

“That can be for a very, very long time,” he said. “And I find myself curious as to what your husband and family would say when I come to collect my ‘prize’.”

 

Hearing that again, Bonnie remembered his show of confidence goading her.

 

“I still have that family and would have to be here to help care for them, therefore I would be…unable to just pick up and leave. However, at times I can go into Zootopia, or to any other place of your choosing. Also, when you are here, there are places where you may…can have your way with me as you choose,” she said. “All presuming, of course, that I lose to you.”

Nick brought his paws up to steeple them just under his chin, then rested his chin on the fingertips as he gazed intently at the motherly figured doe.

“Bonnie Hopps, I want this to be clear so we both know what is involved, what the stakes are,” he said. “The contest is to be a hunt; myself as hunter, yourself as the hunted.”

She nodded.

“I take it you have an area in mind for this to take place?”

“I do.”

“Good. I suggest that this be a timed contest where I have to catch you within a set stretch of time in order to win. We will work out the details in a bit. If you win, I maintain my professional relationship with Judy but no personal romantic relationship is to be pursued and if she suggests one I am to dissuade her from any such. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“However, if I catch you before the time limit is up…expired, you offer yourself as my ‘prize’. For all intents and purposes, you become my full on slave, to do with, and have done with, as I desire. Correct?”

“Yes. But within certain limitations.”

Nick gave her a speculative look. She thought she knew what for.

“I believe you are expecting me to do what I can to minimize the time I may, can be available to you. So, how is this; for as long as you choose to have me, I will be at your beck and call for at least three months each year. More, if circumstances allow,” Bonnie clarified.

“Mmmmm, that’s agreeable,” Nick said.

He extended his right hand.

“Shall we shake on it?” he said.

Bonnie took his paw with her own and they shook on it. However, when Bonnie relaxed her hand to withdraw it, he maintained his hold on her paw.

 

The recording ended there, but Bonnie knew there was more.

 

“Before we ‘break’ and make this ‘official’, I think I had best clarify something as well,” he said. “Slave means SLAVE! Property to do with as I CHOOSE! While I have no intension of doing permanent or serious harm to you, a damaged…broken ‘toy’ is not much fun, all else is open. Bondage, shaming, humiliation, giving you to others to ‘play’ with. At times, there will be serious discomfort, even pain.“

A look came to the fox’s face, one that fired a jolt of fear through her. Instinctively, she recognized it as the expression of a predator looking upon his legal prey.

“I have some ‘dark side’ desires that I wish to indulge in,” he finished.

“That’s providing that you win,” she reminded.

 

Nick put his phone away then returned his attention to the pinned down Bonnie.

“Now, I should add that I, also, set up my tablet in a different place in the room to record everything as well. Two recordings from different angles lend themselves to reinforcing things,” he told her. “And both have you well in view so there is no mistaking who is trying to cut the deal with whom.”

He used his free hand to take one of her wrists and, with both, repinned her wrist down at the sides of her head. Bonnie saw the look on his face, and it did NOT bode well!

“So, I wonderrrrrr just what would happen if Stu got to see and hear that? And/Or Judy. The rest of your family. Your friends. And, with the Net, all of the Triburrows could have it, then the rest of the world,” he said with a mildly amused tone.

Real fear bolted through her as the modern saying “Once on the Net, always on the Net.” rolled through her mind. She might be able to explain things to her mate. But Judy? She had NO doubt that her daughter would be livid at her mother’s interference! And the rest…

“Ruined reputation. And all kinds of questionable mammals wanting to hook up with you, likely even your other daughters for….” her ruthlessly Logical side prompted her.

“Gaia and Frith, what have I gotten myself into?!” Bonnie thought.

Her mind raced for several seconds, looking for a way out. There was only one, and that depended on the mammal who hovered over her.

“Nick, would you forgive the deal?” she asked.

The tod gazed down at her as seconds ticked away. Then…

“Had you adhered to our deal, I would give that serious consideration,” he said. “But, since you tried to welsh out…no.”

There it was, she’d made the ‘bed’, now she had to sleep in it. In resignation, she relaxed.

“I’m yours,” she said.

“’I’m yours’…what?!” Nick demanded.

A tiny fragment of resistance came to the fore, then it faded away.

“I’m yours, my Master,” she replied. “My Owner. Yours to do and have done with as you please.”

With that, Nick let go of his ‘toy’s’ wrists, pulled the bottom of Bonnie’s shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and began unbuttoning it. When the last one loosened, he flipped the halves of that shirt open.

 

Hopps family farm, next day:

 

Judy sat on the couch in the small livingroom of the cottage located at the edge of the main living house and burrow. Being back with her family was nice but she found herself wanting more privacy than the main home and family provided. So, she had moved to this place for the duration of her medical leave.

“Guess I really am the ‘mutant’ of the family,” she thought.

Bringing up one hand, she touched the band that encircled her neck.

“And in more ways than one.”

“Knock, knock.”

“Come in,” she called.

Nick entered, closing the door behind him. The ceiling was about seven inches higher than his ears so he didn’t have to duck down. Judy watched him come to the couch, then seat himself close to her. With his near arm, the fox gently pulled his bunny up against his side. They sat there in silent companionable comfort for a moment.

“So, how did things go with mother?” Judy asked.

“About as expected. She headed north to where those wide streams are and tried to lose her scent trail by wading and swimming through them. Dodged around in the woods and hills there for a couple of hours, then hunkered down in a ground depression with some brush covering her. All in all, not bad for a farm bunny with little experience in escape and evasion techniques,” Nick said.

“But, not enough for a fox who’s chosen to take the basic plus advanced course in E & E plus ones in tracking,” Judy said. “I still can’t get over the look in that serial killer mammal’s face when he found out it was a city cop that tracked him down in his own back country.”

“Some inside info on Bonnie’s experiences and life helped, as well. Gave me a feel for the way she thinks,” he added.

“Hmmmmm, wonder where you could have gotten that from?”

“Yes, one does wonder,” Nick said, his eyes on his bunny.

A dozen heartbeats passed.

“Not going to ask for the ‘juicy’ details?” the tod inquired.

“It is not your…”

Again, she touched the collar locked onto her neck.

“…bunny slave’s place to do so,” Judy said, demurely.

“Mmmmmm, true.”

She gave him a certain look.

“Oh! Oh no! Not the big sad eyes look! ANYTHING but THAT!!” he declared, dramatically.

He held out for another twenty some more seconds, then chuckled.

“Alright. I give my submissive lapine slave permission to inquire about the ‘interesting’ details of the goings on with her new slave mate,” he said.


End file.
